<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epilogue: Strings by MiserableRu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355431">Epilogue: Strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu'>MiserableRu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alter ego is so cool, Bad end, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, POV: 2nd person view, if the ending to alter ego skin has a bad one, implied sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belial tells you to look into the mirror.</p>
<p>What you see is a good representation of what you think you would look like eventually, corrupted by your own conflicting emotions. The fallen angel strides next to you - he doesn't have a reflection, you note - and sandwiches your face with his hands. "Pretty, isn't it?" he says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gran &amp; Djeeta &amp; Belial, Gran &amp; Djeeta &amp; Sandalphon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epilogue: Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Alter ego skin is so cool :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelic or not, the weapons the primarch angels had bestowed to you harbors monstrous amount of power. Each of them thrums with otherworldly strength - promising you greater heights to achieve. </p>
<p>Which was why you've painstakingly gathered each and every item that Siero asked to find. You might not know why you want to get stronger, but you faithfully strive for the better. Besides, it's easier to tell yourself that you want to protect your crew and not to speak with Belial further. That latter reason would possibly gain you a disapproval frown from Sandalphon.</p>
<p>Everyone says that the fallen angel speaks only in deceit and wordplay, but you knew that the lie is always better than the bitter truth. Especially to your very fragile facade - one that you have to keep up forever.</p>
<p>Out of everyone, Belial actually supports you to gain power. Lyria seems wary of you getting deeper to this weapon forging. While Vyrn seems excited, he remains unhelpful in giving you insight about the weapons. Sandalphon doesn't comment on it, unless when you're trying to forge the dark scythe. Meanwhile, Belial is more than generous to part you with his knowledge of the weapons.</p>
<p>It keeps you entertained; to see these strong weapons and know how they came to be. You keep quiet when Siero ponders aloud about their origins - it's a little secret that wouldn't hurt anyone. Pretending to be curious is easier than telling them that someone you aren't supposed to meet was telling you things. </p>
<p>And Belial seems delighted enough to keep you company during the night. You play along with his story or half-truths as he always put it. A lie wouldn't be convincing if there's not a sprinkle of truth in it after all. It's why you could always make one and bewitch everyone to believe in it. You couldn't trust yourself, but you can lie enough to make yourself believe in your own lie.</p>
<p>Belial guffaws when you tell him this and with a graceful move - you aren't sure he's capable of - he has slid into your personal space. His red eyes are glowing crimson as he cups your chin and pulls until you both are eye to eye. "In an angel of deceit's ears, what you've said is flirting, Singularity," he says and you stiffen, "...should I count that as a foreplay and that you want...more?" </p>
<p>There's a hand descending down the spine of your back and you're surprised that Belial even allow you this close to him - you're not Lucilius. "I thought you'd prefer me not giving consent" you reply, hands finding purchase on the fur of his clothing. A full body shudder wrecked the fallen angel, "Is that your kink, Singularity? Did you imagine dear Sandy taking what he wants out of you by force, not even asking whether you're ready or not?" </p>
<p>You meet their eyes straight on, "He never wanted me…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Something is inside you that morning and you wonder just how much of your dream is real.</p>
<hr/>
<p>You grip the flaming sword that Michael had bestowed upon you. It whispers incoherent words, an ancient language your ears can't decipher. Just a whisper though, nothing that you haven't heard in your nightmares. So you let it slide and instead marvel at the fully forged sword brimming with the element Michael mastered over.</p>
<p>Onto the next one, you think.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The staff Gabriel gifted you is cold to the touch. Yet it doesn't freeze you when it would to your foe. You feel empowered with it in your hands. Though it doesn't satisfy you enough.</p>
<p>Raphael's bow gleams when Siero returns it. The wind wraps around it like a cocoon and when you try to pull the intangible string, it condenses and the very wind becomes your arrow.</p>
<p>The whispers are getting louder…</p>
<hr/>
<p>You take Sandalphon's hand and pull him from the ground. The battle has been quite rough even to your most proficient fighter. You've taken the job of healing precisely because you've expected this. And good lord, there’s a lot of job for a healer in a battleground where most fighters wouldn’t think of their well-being first and foremost. You’ve probably healed Lucio more than ten times and by the lord, Naoise seems keen on taking the damage so nobody would get hurt.</p>
<p>Sandalphon’s innate stubbornness prevented him from getting knocked out with one single strike. But he still is wounded and you, as the healer, still have to heal him. So you do, gently, making sure that every wound closes and every scar disappears. Murmuring a 'thanks', Sandalphon excuses himself from you after you finished. Seeing his back disappearing into the waiting ship, you sigh.</p>
<p>It would be so easy to speak, yet so frightening to know you’d be rejected. Selfish, yes, but sadly true to everyone with this kind of feelings. You’d bare your emotion to him simply just to let him rip your heart.</p>
<p>Maybe you should get drunk. You wonder if you could convince La Diva that you can handle alcohol.</p>
<p>(She doesn’t buy it)</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Uriel's gauntlet shines with its brilliant strength to shake the earth, you can hear the words clearer. You dismiss it as nothing but your imagination. No one can stop you from harnessing their power - these are gifts granted to you for the greater good. They don't need to know how you feel about that.</p>
<p>The harp of the teacher is next and it sings to you not in a whisper anymore, but as voices. A unified one that urge you to finish the job. </p>
<p>Belial shrugs when you finally tell him about this voice. "It could come from the weapons," he says nonchalantly, "...or it could be your head messing with you, Singularity" his finger is running down the scythe's length teasingly slow.</p>
<p>You tell him that their scythe would be next and ask if he's keeping a secret. He answers you with a smile so you say that he does and it would affect you. Deeply.</p>
<p>The fallen angel cackles, "You know me intimately well, Singularity" he says, throwing an arm over your shoulder. His face is close and you can distinctly smell him among the emptiness of your dream scape, "I couldn't wait until you finish my little guy off" he said in murmurs.</p>
<p>To your surprise, you can't wait either.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I suggest not finishing that one, Singularity” is what Sandalphon has to say about Belial’s scythe. You raise an eyebrow at him, questioning his warning. He takes the weapon from your hands and stares at it in disgust, “He’s using you to finish this abomination, you should stop before he gets what he wants” he says.</p>
<p><i>But aren’t you using my feeling as well?</i> you want to say, but you settle on snatching the scythe from his grasp instead. “It’s a mere weapon, what can he do now that he’s in an entirely different plane of existence?” you ask, holding the dark weapon close to your heart. Sandalphon openly scowls at you, “Everything which comes out of that snake’s mouth is a lie” he says.</p>
<p>You clench your jaws, wondering if you should confess that you too, are lying all this time. That you’ve gone through hell and back to help the Primarch because of a selfish reason. But you stay quiet and nod to accept what he has remarked.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Though Sandalphon had protested vehemently, you finish the scythe anyway.</p>
<p>Belial looks beyond ecstatic when you present him with the fully upgraded scythe. It looked beautiful, you admit, resembling the fallen angel even more than it had before. Fur wrapping its length, eye as sharp and crimson with the blood of every monster you fell with it. </p>
<p>"Finally…" Belial says, breathless and you have half a mind to think that he has come just from gazing upon his weapon shaped into perfection.</p>
<p>Then the voices flood in, overwhelming all your senses until you couldn't even hear what Belial have to say. They usher you out of your dream and into the cold night alone in your quarter alone.</p>
<p>The scythe gleams beside you, silent in its dormant state.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lyria says that she has a really bad feeling about this.</p>
<p>You pretend to acknowledge it, but pay no mind when a red string appears in your fingertips.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lucio can see the string. He tells that you could get rid of it if you're willing to part with the strength you've amassed. </p>
<p>You tell him that you can't, "To protect them…" you simply say and he smiles at you, warily. He offers you a hand, an invitation to fly with him if only for a moment and you can feel the thread loosens when you accept his offer. The cool night wind whips at your face and he tries to shield you from it even as his wings beat faster. </p>
<p>"Captain..." he begins once you both are away from the Grandcypher, "...would you consider what I'm about to tell you?" </p>
<p>You give him a nod. He smiles, soft and quiet, "You would do well to be honest with Sandalphon…" the former actor says. The smile is still there even when you shake your head, staring resolutely away from his piercing gaze. "Truly? You wouldn't give him a chance?" he asks and you continue to shake your head. </p>
<p>He sighs, as if defeated, "I...can't think of anything to change your mind. I had hoped that he would be capable of doing so" he says as their flight slows and the breeze is merely ruffling your hair. </p>
<p>"Sandalphon won't change my mind," you say, fixated on a spot away from Lucio's gaze, "...not while he is the Supreme Primarch"</p>
<p>Therein lies the problem; Sandalphon's status is a great reminder of what he had achieved, what you had helped him achieve. To replace the previous Supreme Primarch and be greater than he did. For Sandalphon, it is an act of atonement - travelling with your crew and learn that is. For you, it is a curse disguised as a blessing. </p>
<p>What else would you call someone you love being close while their mind is solely focused on another that he loves? His presence hurts instead of comforting and you've tried your best to keep up with the facade. </p>
<p>It should be enough, but apparently, being a Singularity does not deprive you of your emotion. You wish it has.</p>
<p>Lucio listens aptly to your rants, just that, listens. He couldn't take action, not if it defies his observant nature; outside looking in.</p>
<p>"So you don't intend to speak with him?" The way that Lucio speaks this is almost hopeful, like he understands whatever is going on between you and all the angels from the hypothetical heaven in the skydom.</p>
<p>"No, not until it doesn’t hurt” you say, selfishly.</p>
<p>And if after, Lucio has parted with you through a single question of, "How would you know?" You refuse to acknowledge it and let the string ties you tighter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Belial tells you to look into the mirror.</p>
<p>What you see is a good representation of what you think you would look like eventually, corrupted by your own conflicting emotions. The fallen angel strides next to you - he doesn't have a reflection, you note - and sandwiches your face with his hands. "Pretty, isn't it?" he says.</p>
<p>You stare at the strings wound around your hands and your legs. At the power materializes into form behind you where the strings are attached to. It moves your hand and you follow the movement with your own body, pushed by invisible source.</p>
<p>"The prettiest" you confirm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish they have a bad ending to alter ego skin :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>